Five Nights at Carkle's
Five Nights at Carkle's 'is a game which features the 4 GoAnimators, Carkle, Igor, Sophie, and KingKool. This game is a parody of the game, Five Nights at Freddy's. Plot A guy named Johnny Wartz, has taken the job for Carkle's Pizzeria. In the flashback, the pizzeria was going so well, but than the "Suspension of 1987" has happened. Now the pizzeria has became a deserted pizzeria. Now a night guard should work for the pizzeria to earn $360.00 dollars for surviving the week. Characters Johnny Wartz The main protagonist. He is a night guard of Carkle's Pizzeria. He is taken for the job so he could earn $360 dollars by completing the five nights. Vinny Waltz / Phone Guy ''Same information for Phone Guy. Carkle The main antagonist. He is an animatronic (Like Freddy) ''that has a top hat and a microphone on his right hand. Igor The second antagonist. He is an animatronic ''(Like Bonnie) ''that holds a red guitar. He secretly unequips his guitar while roaming around the pizzeria. Sophie The third antagonist. She is an animatronic ''(Like Chica) ''that holds a cupcake with eyes. She also unequips her cupcake while she roams around the pizzeria. KingKool The fourth antagonist. He is an animatronic ''(Like Foxy) ''that has an eyepatch. He is the only animatronic to run when he is in the west hall. White Carkle An mysterious, fifth antagonist. He is an white animatronic ''(Like Golden Freddy) ''and he also has the appearance of Carkle, instead he is white all around that holds a microphone with empty eyes except for his white dots on his eyes, glowing. Since he has a unique attack: Crashing the game, he must be in the office while you are not checking the cameras right now. If you put up the camera and put it down, he disappears. Main Menu Similar to the FNaF main menu, except that the theme of the main menu is Martin Garrix - Animals. Gameplay This is much like FNaF, except that you have 3 doors. Igor reaches the left door, or the first one, and Sophie reaches the right door, or the second one, and Carkle reaches the middle door, or the third one. You also have a monitor, or camera, which you could check on. Easter Eggs Hallucinations * Vision Hallucinations: Some pictures will show up with some random pictures of Carkle and Igor. * Poster Hallucinations: Some posters like "Let's Celebrate!" poster will change into the dismantled version of Carkle and White Carkle's face. * Animation Cove Hallucination: The sign will say "IT'S ME" instead of "Sorry! Out of Order", when KingKool escapes from Animation Cove. * White Carkle: When you see a poster of White Carkle's face at the West corner, White Carkle will appear in your office. ''More easter eggs soon. Nights 1st Night Igor becomes active. If not checking on the cameras for too long, KingKool will activate. 2nd Night Igor and Sophie becomes active. 3rd Night Igor, Sophie, and Carkle become active. Also, KingKool activates. 4th Night The night is pretty much harder. 5th Night The final night. Which is a hard night to complete. 6th Night Another hard night. 7th Night You can customize the artificial intelligence (AI) ''for Carkle, Igor, Sophie, and KingKool, except for White Carkle as he is an easter egg. Phone Calls 1st Night ''" Hello? Hello? Umm... I am here to send messages to you in order to complete your first night... I actually worked in that office before you... So... I am Vinny Waltz, and you can call me Phone Guy. You are now in Carkle's Pizzeria, a place where animations come to life. Well, everything was going so well in 1987, but there was an violent event called "The Suspension of '87". Like, some animatronic suspended a kid so they won't never go to the pizzeria again, so... Let's continue, should we? Alright. You have 3 doors, where the animatronics approach to. You can close them with a button next to them, and you have a "Light" button when an animatronic is there, and also you have a camera so you could check on the animatronics when their on the show stage. But here is one scary thing. The animatronics roam around the pizzeria so they won't get their servos locked up. So, that's all I could say now... Hope you survive, and good luck. " 2nd Night " Hello? Hello? Well, you completed the first night, so congrats... So... I wanna show you an character hiding in Animation Cove. He has a light gray hoodie, black shoes, blue pants, and glasses. He also has an eyepatch while his glasses are overlaying it... And... He has an dangerous hook you don't want to touch. His name is... KingKool720. Alright, so that's all I could say now, good luck on the second night. " 3rd Night " Hello? Hello? Hey! Your doing great! But... There is bad news. That gray animatronic... Carkle, has activated. When he moves, you can hear some scary laughing. Pretty scary, ey? So... I hope you don't get suspended or anything... And, good luck. " 4th Night " Hello? Hello? Um... Good job on the 3rd night. You didn't get suspended or anything. I hope you can survive... And- '*Bang *Bang* 'What's that? Probably must be me... Ok, those animatronics, they are evil endoskeletons, um... I don't know what to- '*Bang* *Bang* 'Umm.. That banging sound again... Uhh... '*Martin Garrix - Animals (Music Box version) plays* 'Oh! My favorite song! But... '*Igor or Sophie moaning* 'Oh crap. I think you should- '*White Carkle's Scream* '" 5th Night " '*In demonic voice*...Dog ym ho !!!eid ot tnaw t'nod I !!!tignad doG !!!!!!!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN "'' Backwards " NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! God dangit!!! I don't want to die!!! Oh my god... " Trivia * Not all animatronics have the same appearance as the animatronics of FNaF, they still have their original design. For example, Sophie is still orange. * In the 5th Night, instead of Autobiography of a Yogi playing, some raqe quit messages play in a demonic voice. Category:User-made video games Category:Fanon video games Category:Fanon